Los armarios son el mejor amigo del hombre
by I be the princess
Summary: -¡Continua!- Ichiruki shiyori y demas parejas todas metidas en situaciones cotidianas en las que terminan atrapados en un armario o algo asi Una coleccion de diez one shot que espero les agraden
1. Tha chappy and the strawberry

Los armarios son el mejor amigo del hombre

Una colección de one shots acerca de porque los armarios rulean y son lo mejor oOo

incluso mas que los perros y los amigos (¿?) ok no pero rulean y mucho O-O

Como siempre Bleach no es mio es de Kubo que no quiere cannonear mis parejas favoritas ¬o¬ en fin los personajes tampoco son mios y nada de eso es mio, salvo la historia

:3 sii algo es mio (¿?)

Besitos que la disfruten y sean felices

Pensamientos: _cursiva_

Dialogos: -hola

1-One shot "The chappy and the strawberry" (ICHIRUKI)

Rukia Kuchiki quería un conejo y lo quería YA!

Ichigo Kurosaki -el "pobre" adolescente que vivía con ella- día y noche tenía que soportar sus miles de razones de porque "un chappy es la mejor mascota" o porque "necesito un chappy para jugar".

Y por más que ella intentaba tratar de convencerle el nunca daba el brazo a torcer, pues la terquedad también es hereditaria de parte de los Kurosaki, para su mala suerte

-No

-Pero Ichigo!!!

-Te he dicho que no mierda que tienes taponadas las orejas?!

El naranjito trataba de estudiar para X examen, que la loca maltrata chicos de su profesora, iba a realizar mañana temprano y no tenía tiempo que perder con asuntos triviales como

"Quiero un chappy"

-Por favor Ichigo necesito un chappy!!!-La ojiazul tomo un pañuelo intentando una de sus famosas actuaciones dignas de las actrices de Hollywood pero el naranjito en vez de caer redondito en su trampa, solo se limito a mirarle fastidiado-

-Deja de interpretar ese papel de "niñita llorona" que conmigo no funcionara-Volvio sus ojos cafés hacia la aburrida hoja que intentaba memorizar-

-Pues esta "niñita llorona" te convencerá tarde o temprano!!!

-Tonta para convencer a alguien debes tentarlo con lo que más quiere y para tu desgracia yo soy feliz con lo que tengo-Expreso en tono burlesco

-NO CANTES VICTORIA CHICO FRESA QUE ESTO AUN NO SE HA TERMINADO!

Amenazo la pelinegra antes de encerrarse en su armario, dispuesta a pensar en un plan para convencer a la mula naranja de ahí afuera

_-Maldición…que querrá ese cabeza dura… _

-A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE-

12:45 Colegio Secundario de Karakura. Hora del almuerzo

-Que tiene mi hime preparado para hoy? Seguro una de sus "delicias" cierto?-La pelirroja de lentes sonrojada acosaba a su princesa de cabellos naranja-

-De hecho es solo fideos en salsa barbacoa cubierto con frutas agridulces y crema de vainilla-La sonriente muchacha respondió mientras comía su elaborado "manjar" queda destacar que, a más de una de la presentes, le dieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar-

-Jodidos Hombres!-Exclamo tatsuki que se acercaba vestida de yudo-

-Tatsuki que haces vestida asi?-Mahana interrogo-

-Es que el sensei me pidió que entrenara con los chicos hoy para enseñarles algunas llaves pero…

ESOS MALDITOS MALAGRADECIDOS SOLO ME IGNORARON Y CADA VEZ QUE INTENTABA CORREGIRLOS O PEDIRLES ALGO ME IGNORABAN!!!-Con su puño golpeo el suelo encolerizada-

-Entiendo cómo te sientes…-Rukia suspiro triste mientras bebía de su cajita de jugo-

-Kurosaki-kun tuvo algo que ver?-Cuestiono inoue con la boca llena-

-No quiere comprarme un chappy-Los ojos de la Kuchiki se pusieron vidriosos-vive con dinero en sus bolsillos y no quiere comprarme un lindo y abrazable conejito de verdad

-Y le pondrás chappy?

-Sip –La joven sonrió-

-Pues Kurosaki-kun resulto ser un austero-Una de las jóvenes chillo-

-Ichigo es ichigo o sea que es una mula terca-Tatsuki comento- Siempre ha sido asi y nadie puede quebrarlo

-Sera porque nunca han intentado "convencerlo" de la forma indicada-Chizuru sonrio-todos los hombres tienen su talon de Aquiles

-Talon de Aquiles?-La morena shinigami pregunto-

-Es una manera de decir debilidad, algo que los vuelve vulnerables-La pelinaranja aseguro mientras iba por su cuarto tazon de "manjar"-

-Esa debilidad es algo por lo que arriesgan su vida tontamente, pueden ser muchas cosas, familia, amigos, mascotas, sentimiento…

-O una mujer-La pelirroja abrazo a orihime-Mi hime chan estoy rendida a tus pies eres mi talon de Aquiles

-ALEJATE DE AHÍ O RECIBIRAS UN TALON DE VERDAD!!-Arizawa se acerco hasta la acosadora y le dio su ultimátum por lo cual esta se alejo resignada-

-Algo por lo que se arriesguen tontamente…-La Kuchiki se quedo pensando en esto ultimo mientras sus amigas seguían charlando y disfrutando del almuerzo-

-CASA KUROSAKI 5 horas después-

-Ichigo por favor!!!

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO! QUE NO HABLAS JAPONES?!

-SI IDIOTA BA-KA-MO-NO!!!

-TSK ENANA PLANA

-A QUIEN LLAMAS PLANA!?

-A TI NO VEO A OTRA PLANA AQUÍ Y YUZU Y KARIN NO CUENTAN!

-IMBECIL CABEZA DURA!!!

La Kuchiki se arrojo literalmente sobre el sustituto, este ultimo agradeció que estuvieran en su habitación y que en casa no hubiera nadie, ya que la escena no pasaría desapercibida por su molesto progenitor

-RUKIA APARTATE ANTES DE QUE NOS LASTIMEMOS!!!

-NO QUIERO NO LO HARE HASTA QUE ME COMPRES UN CHAPPY!

-ESPERA SENTADA!!!

-PLANEO HACERLO TARADO!!!

La muchacha cruzo las piernas firmemente alrededor del Kurosaki provocando que por la falta de equilibrio y otras cosas, ambos cayeran dentro del armario de este último

Y no esta demás decir que, por desgracia o suerte del destino, la barrita de soul candy de rukia voló por los aires y se incrusto entre las manijas del armario, dejándolos pues, atrapados ahí pero ellos aun no lo sabian.

-Ita!-se quejo la morena-Ichigo apártate!!!-intento alejarle sin resultado alguno-

- Mierda Rukia estate quieta!!!

Pero a la damita no le gustaba nada que todo el peso colosal estuviera sobre su cuerpo literalmente aplastándola

Comenzó a retorcerse y patalear buscando una posible vía de escape sin éxito alguno pero no

se iba a dar por vencida, tener semejante mastodonte encima no era bonito

Y la mente del sustituto también tenia sus propios problemas

Se levanto usando sus codos como apoyo. El reducido espacio lo tenía extrañamente contorsionado sobre rukia, bufo adolorido cuando esta y sus pataleos golpearon sus rodillas con fuerza provocando que se resbalara y callera sobre ella

Su cabeza fue a parar a uno de los lugares más convenientes y a la vez vergonzosos del mundo, los pechos de la noble shinigami que tras semejante acción se ruborizo

-BAKA SACA TU CABEZA DE AHÍ!-La chica totalmente aprisionada aun no dejaba su

Temperamento de lado-

El chico se sonrojo notablemente al confirmar la ubicación de su cráneo

_KAMI-PORQUE-ME-PASA-ESTO-A-MI!?_

¿No era suficiente con que la enana no parara acosarlo para pedir ese puto conejo?

¿No era suficiente que su profesora les haga maldito un examen kilométrico mañana?

¿No era suficiente ser un puto shinigami y ayudar a la jodida sociedad de almas?

Pues al parecer no.

Despacio se movió tratando de salir de allí pero imprevistamente su rostro roso la delgada anatomía debajo suyo

La Kuchiki victima de la acción sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos

Ella deberia estar insultándolo, llamándolo depravado naranja o algo por el estilo, pero no

El debería estar apenado, tratando desesperadamente de alejarse de alli, pero no

Dichos "deberían" no sucedieron, porque el destino ya tenía sus propios planes…

Algo parecido a un lamento escapo de los labios de la ojizafiro, que detuvo

todos sus berrinches e inerte su cuerpo quedo

El sabor de la nívea textura lo dejo azorado, el dulzor lo embelesó por completo…

Vainilla leche y miel era una extraña combinación pero no podía negar que le encantaba lo extraño

Atontado por completo por el gemidillo, beso una vez más la piel que sobresalía de aquel vestido provocando otro lamento esta vez mas sonoro que el anterior

El sentido común ya se había esfumado hace mucho y ahora las revoltosas hormonas tomaron el control

¿Por qué ese imbécil la estaba tocando asi?

Por kami que ahora si se había ganado una gran paliza

Nunca nadie se había a atrevido siquiera a mirarle sin su consentimiento, nunca nadie la había tocado asi, nunca nadie la hizo suspirar entrecortada

E ichigo no iba a salirse con la suya

Su honor y orgullo de Kuchiki se lo impedían

Intento formular insultos e incluso trato de patearlo de nuevo pero toda aquella maldad planeada se desvaneció cuando el de orbes marrones volvió a degustar su piel

y una de sus manos le acaricio el muslo derecho

-I-ichi… go…-Jadeo agitada por el tacto al que era sometida-

--Mmm…?-El muchacho ya bajo el dominio hormonal ahora paso ahora a probar del delicado cuello a su merced-

La muchacha no pudo decir una palabra puesto que su cuello era la victima de la nueva euforia del Kurosaki

Aun tenia que probar esos labios, lo sabía muy bien, siempre le había atraído aquella cavidad rosácea de la morena

Eran pequeños, elegantes, sutiles, podía dar miles de adjetivos y aun así no coseguiria describirlos a la perfección

Eran su meta y el quería alcanzarla a toda costa

-Rukia…-El chico ladeo su rostro enfrentándolo con el de la avergonzada pelinegra que en vano intentaba ocultar su rubor-

Aquellos ojos ya no parecían ser del mismo color de siempre, los atardeceres orbes destilaban un extraño brillo amarillento o miel, no podía describirse dicha tonalidad

Las pupilas negro profundo dilatadas parecían hipnotizarle, su cuerpo seguía sin poder emitir movimiento alguno

Esos ojos depredadores la paralizaron momentáneamente, y aun mas fue su sorpresa cuando una de las manos de aquel chico toco su rostro suavemente

Perdida en los ojos felinos del chico…

Pobre conejito indefenso, el león ya lo tiene a su merced

Los labios del cazador se acercaban cada vez mas a los suyos, ahora si estaba en problemas, pero a su mente llegó una iluminación repentina y una sonrisa se recreo en su rostro cuando detuvo al sustituto usando sus delgados brazos

La presa rompió el hechizo de su acechador

-Ichigo?

-Que mierda quieres rukia?!

-Me compras un chappy?

-Y que si no?

-Kurosaki kun no obtendrá lo que quiere…

Los orbes chocolate se mostraron intimidados ante el chantaje de la Kuchiki

No creía poder contenerse luego de ser desatadas todas sus hormonas adolescentes

Por fin el vencido, exhalo agotado

-Tú ganas

-Lo sabia- sonrió la mujer ante el rendido cazador, después de todo por fin aprendió el truco necesario para domar a Kurosaki Ichigo…-

_Todo tonto tiene su talón de Aquiles_

_Y todo tonto tiene un conveniente armario_

Pensamientos: _cursiva_

Dialogos: -hola

2-One shot "Kiss me death kiss me boke" (SHIYORI)


	2. Kiss me death kiss me boke

Pensamientos: _cursiva_

Dialogos: -hola

DEDICADO A HIYORI QUE ESPERO VIVA SINO ME HARE EMO

KT ELLA TIENE QUE VIVIR!!!!! HAZLO POR LO MENOS POR SHINJI!!!! POBECHITO ESTA SUFRIENDO._.

2-One shot "Kiss me death, kiss me boke, lemon sweets kisses" (SHIYORI)

Sarugaki hiyori estaba furiosa...y Shinji hirako huía de ella, o al menos intentaba escaparse

Y que había hecho él para merecer que semejante fiera embravecida y plana lo estuviera persiguiendo con intenciones asesinas?!

NO había hecho nada!

O…tal vez si lo había hecho…?

-VEN AQUÍ NO HUYAS COBARDE!!!-La rubia con sus sandalias en mano expresaba llena de ira-

_-_QUE HICE?! QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!-Con la sonrisa perdida expreso entre dientes-

_-_ESTAS SORDO O QUE?! TE DIJE QUE TE DETUVIERAS!!!!!

_-PREFERIRIA PERFORARME LA LENGUA OTRA VEZ ANTES QUE DETENERME!_

Pobre de aquellos que molestan a los toros

Porque pronto recibirán los cuernos

-SHINJI HAGE VEN AQUÍ AHORA O SINO…!!!

_-DIOS SI ALGUNA VEZ ME QUISISTE ESTE ES EL MOMENTO PRECISO PARA DEMOSTRALO!!!_

Si Dios se revelara tan fácilmente le diría

"-No debiste molestar a quien te puede matar" o algo parabolico similar

Pero el señor no estaba y el rubio ya podía darse por muerto, desfigurado, maniatado, azotado, latigado, asesinado…Un cadáver

-DEVUELVEME ESOS CARAMELOS AHORA MISMO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_-SABIA QUE ERA UNA ESTUPIDA IDEA!!! MALDITO SEA MI CEREBRO!!!...Ahora que hare?! _

La bodega era ahora una pista de carreras donde la meta no era ganar sino alcanzar al que corría adelante

Una especie de juego del gato y el ratón donde el gato tenía todas las de ganar

Salvo que el inteligente roedor sacara una carta de debajo de su manga

Y así quizá podría volcar la balanza hacia su favor

-POR KAMI HIYORI TE LOS DEVOLVERE PERO NO ME GOLPEES!

-ESO NO ES REBATIBLE TE GANASTE LA PALIZA MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO TARADO!!!!

Dios y ahora que?

Observo el plano buscando una posible ruta de escape

LA HABITACION DE LOVE!!!

Alli tenía un gran armario donde apilaba todos sus shonen jump!

Quizas podría tomarlo prestado para esconderse encerrarse y evitar la paliza que la chica mono tenía reservada especialmente para el

_-KAMI GRACIAS POR NO ABANDONARME!!!!_

-ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!!!!!!!!!!

Corrección ERA hombre muerto

Ahora tenía ruta de escape segura!

Corriendo más rápido de lo que se puede decir "Hage cabeza hueca" se adentro en el cuarto del moreno de cabello funky

Gracias a Kami a Dios o a quien fuere que los demás estaban en casa de Orihime-chan

Si hubieran estado aquí notables burlas se alzarían sobre el cada segundo

Y no está de más decir que tan buenos amigos eran que lo hubieran entregado a Hiyori solo para que dejare de desordenar el hogar

Con amigos como los de él, quien necesita a aizen y los putos espadas?

Tomo la manija e intento ingresar pero nuevo obstáculo apareció

-MALDITA SEA PORQUE NO SE ABRE!!!

-DONDE ESTAS?!

-DEMONIOS!!!

-TE ENCONTRE!!!!!

La rubia, el gato en cuestión, se arrojo literalmente contra el de ojos litio, el ratón de la historia, que intentando por última vez logro destrabar el armario

Pero cayendo él y la adolescente loca adentro

Vaya que el destino tiene sus cosillas planeadas, juguetona y traviesa sea la existencia porque de ella vienen todas las cosas buenas

-OI HAGE ME ESTAS APLASTANDO!!!-La joven que había quedado atrapada rodo con el chico hasta darse contra una gran, GRAN, montaña de shonen jumps-DIOS PARECES UN SACO DE HUESOS Y PESAS MAS QUE LA PUTA MIERDA DE LOVE!

-OYE NO DIGAS GROSERIAS!

-Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA DECIRME QUE MIERDA PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER EH HAGE? POR CIERTO-Dios estaba frito- DONDE ESTAN?

-Q-QUE COSA?

-MIS CARAMELOS DE LIMON TARADO!!! LOS ROBASTE Y NO CREAS QUE NO TE VI!!!

-Te refieres a estos? –El vizard saco la lengua mostrando unos dos caramelos de color miel brillante cerca de su piercing-

-BAKAMONO SABIA QUE ERAS TU!!!-Usando sus pies lanzo contra la pared a aquel ladronzuelo cabeza de tazón para luego abalanzarse cual felino sobre su presa, la lección del día: no se metan nunca con hiyori sarugaki y MENOS con sus caramelos de limón-DEVUELVEME ESA BOLSA AHORA MISMO!!!

El chico presuroso guardo el tesorito de limón en su bolsillo derecho mientras la rubia inútilmente trataba de arrebatárselo, después de todo en tamaño, en largo de los brazos y en fuerza ganaba el de la sonrisita de hiena, siempre

-MALDITO SEAS!!!-La adolescente enfurecida estaba a punto de masacrarlo, cuando el le mostro su lengua otra vez salvo que ahora quedaba solo un caramelo-

-Segura que no quieres?

-TE HUBIERA PERSEGUIDO COMO UNA MENSA SI NO LOS QUISIERA?!!! AHORA DAMELO!!!

-Como gustes!

Si ella quería que se lo devolviera

Pero NO de esa forma!

El de ojos extravagantes no entendía que la palabra devolver no implicaba ESO?

El muchacho con su mano derecha acerco el mentón de la vizard contra el suyo, ella se sonrojo, algo amenazada en su espacio vital, el solo sonrió como siempre y se inmiscuyo dentro de la boca de la rubia con su lengua

Nunca había sentido nada igual, lo primero que pensó fue

EN SHINJI SIENDO BRUTALMENTE MASACRADO POR ATREVERSE A TAL OSADIA

Pero los pensamientos asesinos se fueron se evaporaron, cuando el intensifico el beso

Y cuando ella involuntariamente dejo escapar un gemido

Se aparto el muchacho con una sonrisita socarrona inmensa dejando a la ojimiel en un estado de shock que rayaba con la histeria

Aquella saboreo el caramelo que el "devolvió"

Toco sus labios y un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza

Mirada asesina revelada, roedor en problemas

-DIOS AHORA SI…E-ESTAS MUERTO SHINJI!!!

A su vez, el también saboreo sus labios buscando el delicioso gusto recientemente descubierto

Los bordes de la pequeña tenían una extraña esencia…un gusto diferente. Azúcar cereza y ¡Limón!

Los tres sabores juntos eran un extraño y un adictivo elixir del que él estaba sediento

Y el que tenga sed que beba del manantial se ha dicho

-SI TANTO QUIERES MATARME ATREVETE BOKE! –Incito sonriente-

-DE ESTA SI QUE NO TE SALVARAS!!!

Cayó en el juego

El ratón venció al gato

Aquella se lanzo a si misma por los aires dispuesta a hacerle pagar todas y cada una de sus jugarretas, esperaba que con miedo le mirara para así darle su paliza del día

Pero el rubio astuto, después de todo era ex taicho, uso la fuerza de su oponente en contra de él (lección básica)

Su brazo izquierdo la sujeto de la cintura atrayéndola hasta el, mientras el derecho la inmovilizaba por las muñecas

La fuerza con la que se impulso fue su perdición, ya que gracias a esta pudo acorralarle contra la pared contraria de la habitación, girando elegantemente ahora siendo el que la mantenía cautiva

Sus ojos ella abrió de par en par, no esperaba que el reaccionara y mucho menos ASI!

-MALDITO HAGE QUE MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! EH?!

Ladeo su rostro enfrentándolo al de ella, sus ojos, esos ojos, amarillo brillante, tan hiptonizantes, rebosantes de lujuria le miraron con intenciones malvadas

Intenciones que ella desconocía, pero el estaba dispuesto a enseñarle

Extrañaba ese dulzor de limón en sus labios

-S-shin –Pero la protesta no continuo -

Fue el joven se acerco a su cuello, a su oído más precisamente

Sintió un escalofrió al sentir como la lengua que antes tenía entre sus labios ahora lamia su lóbulo haciéndole escapar unos pequeños jadeos que para él, no pasaron desapercibidos

-Sabes… a caramelos de limón-Su voz maquiavélica fue el preludio de sus planes maléficos-

Con besos bajo hasta el delicado cuello el cual, juguetón, succiono dejando unas pequeñas marquitas rojas en el

Ella solo se limitaba a jadear aceleradamente, no podía evitar reprimir su sentir

Siguió su tarea intrigado por las reacciones de la adolescente, quien diría que al fin podría dominarla, atraído por ese sabor busco en sus bolsillos aquella bolsa de caramelos

Tomo dos y se los metió a la boca sonriente, para ahora seguir avanzando, lamiendo la clavícula bajando mas

Cada vez más

-Shinji!-Alarmada la joven se sintió al percibir como este besaba el nacimiento de sus senos, esto estaba ya llegando demasiado lejos para su gusto, y no iba a permitirlo-

El en cambio se deshizo de la chamarra roja, para luego colar una de sus manos por debajo de la remera nívea

Vaya travieso roedor resulto ser el que acorralo al gato

Porque ahora osaba tocarle masajeando uno de sus puntos débiles

-D-detente Shin...ji –La pequeña envuelta en pánico y gusto intento alejarle-H-hage para…M-mierda PARA!-Le empujo furibunda haciéndole caer de repente

Busco formar palabras para reprenderle pero la impresión era tanto que durante un momento permaneció en silencio, pero al final soltó un grito de rabia

-QUE PLANEABAS EH?!-Su cara denotaba una impresión tremenda, no sabía que pensar de el ahora-

Callo, la mueca no apareció, había cometido un error al actuar de ese modo. Podía tener más de 100 años pero aun así Hiyori era aun una niña o adolescente o lo que sea que fuere pero el caso es que era aun inocente

Una inocente que poseía sueños de matrimonio, boda y un vestido blanco

-Lo siento-Mascullo con la cabeza gacha-se que no debí hacerlo-la culpa se oía en su voz-si quieres puedes hacerlo…

-HACER QUE?!

-PUES GOLPEARME HASTA LA MUERTE TONTA!!!

Ahora ella detuvo la discusión con su sorpresa. Se estaba ofreciendo él, Hirako shinji, a ser brutalmente chancleteado hasta la muerte?

-No hace falta…-se dio la vuelta-el castigo que planeo será mucho mejor-giro sobre sus talones viéndole- me pregunto que dirán los demás cuando sepan que me quisiste violar?! Oh…seguro que Hacchi te encerrara en uno de sus cubos por más de tres meses-la miro con miedo- Oh love podría andar y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos mientras kisuke te da una paliza...no creo que le guste la idea de ver a su ex fukutaicho siendo acosada por ti-trago saliva con panico- o lisa y mashiro podrían usarte como saco de golpes mientras kensei y rose se ríen como locos-se detuvo-existen millones de castigos peores que golpearte con mi sandalia hage

-N-no piensas hacerlo…o si?

-Y TU QUE CREES PERVERTIDO?! QUE ME VOY A DEJAR MANOSEAR POR TI?! NO SOY COMO ESAS DICHOSAS MUJERES "TUS PRIMEROS AMORES" QUE HARIAN TODO LO QUE FUERA POR TI NO?!-su voz se quebró- DESPUES DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS NI SIQUIERA ME HAS DICHO QUE SOY PARA TI!!! COMO QUIERES QUE NO PIENSE MAL CUANDO ME TOCAS DEGENERADAMENTE SIN SIQUIERA SABER PORQUE LO HACES CABEZA DE TAZON?!-Su ira y rencor eran incontenibles-CREES QUE SOY TU ZORRA? TU RAMERA BARATA? ESO CREES?

-NO NO CREO ESO IDIOTA!!!-La sujeto por los hombros-NO TIENES IDEA DE LO ALEJADA QUE ESTAS DE LA REALIDAD BOKE!

-PORQUE NUNCA ME LLAMASTE TU PRIMER AMOR?!

-EH?!

-ME OISTE BIEN!!! RESPONDEME AHORA!!!

El de camisa negra desvió su mirada algo nervioso

-NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO SABES BIEN A QUE ME REFIERO!!! AHORA RESPONDE O YA VERAS!

-Y SI NO QUIERO QUE?!

-DIMELO!!!-Lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa poniéndolo de rodillas-TE DIJE QUE ME DIJERAS!!!

-E-esta-bbien-ahorasuel-t-tamecof-cof-m-ierda-deja-que-m-me-ass-fixio—agh-

-DI-ME-LO!!!

-Por-que-no-eres-s-como-eg-ellas-

-No te entiendo habla como se debe!!!

Se soltó del agarre y la miro directo a los ojos acercándose a su rostro nuevamente

-No eres como las otras, lo de los primeros amores siempre fue un juego una estupidez para hacerte enojar el porqué de eso es porque

-CALLATE!-Con pánico le freno-

-QUE NO QUERIAS QUE TE DIJERA!?

-SI PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS ESO!!!

-NI SIQUIERA SABES LO QUE ES TONTA!!!

-AUN ASI NO QUIERO SABERLO!!!

-AHORA TE AGUANTAS PORQUE TU FUISTE LA INTELIGENTE QUE PREGUNTASTE?!

-NO TE OIGO NOO TE OIGOOOO!!!-La chica se tapo los oídos y se alejo a un lado del armario-

-DESTAPATE LOS OIDOS Y ESCUCHAME POR UNA VEZ EN TU MALDITA VIDA!!!

-NO TE OIGO HAGE!!! NO-TE-OIGO!!!

-MIERDA HIYORI!!!-La acorralo contra la pared sujetándola por las muñecas-Te amo boke...esa es la razón...contenta ahora?!

El rubor se apodero de su rostro mientras una mueca de sorpresa se formaba en su rostro, la niña miro los ojos del rubio, parecía estar diciendo…la verdad

-Estás jugando verdad? Es una de tus bromitas tontas para molestarme cierto?

-Te parece que estoy jugando?!

El muchacho sonrió sinceramente, no estaba la mueca odiosa, solo una sonrisa verdadera, una que ella ahora podía precenciar

-Que le pasa a tu cara?

-Mi cara?!

-Son tus dientes? O quizás tus cachetes flacuchentos!

-Deja de aplastarme la cara boke!

-Oye suéltame!!!-el chico sonrio-porque me miras asi?! Acaso estas planeando manosearme de nuevo?!

-Quieres que te manosee acaso?!

-P-por supuesto que no!!!

-No mientas…-la mano derecha se deslizo por debajo nuevamente mientras la sarugaki tembló por el tacto-tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo-se acerco hacia el cuello anteriormente atacado-sabes que lo deseas…boke

-S-shinji –a rubia gimio al sentir esos labios recorriéndole nuevamente su espalda se arqueo repentina cuando la mano oso rozar uno de sus dotes pequeños-

-Hiyori…-La voz erótica lo azoraba por completo-

-AH…AA-H

-HEYYY LOVEE ME PRESTAS UNO DE TUS!!!...mangas…

HOLY SHIT

PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE?!

-Shinji que le estás haciendo a hiyori?-Pregunto la peliverde con voz inocentona-

La reacción automática de la pequeña fue patearlo y salir corriendo a su habitación los mas rápido que se pudiese usando el shumpo

-MIERDA MASHIRO QUE NO IBAN A ESTAR EN CASA DE ORIHIME?!-Renego el de camisa sujetando su nariz sangrante-

-Quería que nos quedáramos a cenar y tu entenderás que lo conveniente era volver aquí…ahora me podiras decir que era lo que?

-NADA!

-Pero shinjiii!!!!

-MIERDA QUE NO FUE NADA!!

-Me gritaste…

-E-espera mashiro no llores!

-KENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI SHINJIIII ME GRITOOOOO KENSEIIII SHINJI ES MALOOO CONMIGO KENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII-Rodo por el suelo llorando como pequeña niña-

-SHINJI!!!-Trono la voz de peliplateado-

-DEMONIOS NO DE NUEVO!!!-Huia el ex taicho de la quinta asustado-

_Only cat"s sweet lemon kisses_

_Could make you run like a dammit mouse_

Esa noche en la bodega se escucharon unos fuertes lamentos y lloriqueos, que 5 vizard porfiaron que eran almas rondando cerca

-Mashiro porque sonríes?

-Por nada Ken-sei!!!-Feliz agrego mientras iba a cepillarse los dientes-

-Dios no podre dormir con todo ese ruido de las almas

Pobrecillos de sus compañeros vizard pobres de ellos que no conocían la verdad

La ojimarron se carcajeo contenta

No oyes a una niña convertirse en mujer todos los días


	3. Beatiful Disaster

Hola a todos lamento la MEGA tardanza, pero henos aquí con la inspiración de regreso (Me conto que se había ido de vacaciones a Japon, maldita perra no me llevo ¬¬) En fin!

Este es un nuevo Shot de armarios solo para ustedes espero que les agrade, y especialmente va dedicado para Yaamm One-chan!

Besitos gracias por todos sus reviews chicas y chicos –Los apachurra- y si están aburridos si quieren pasense por mi otro ficsito, esperare sus criticas correspondientes –modo serio on-

Concluyendo esto ya me tengo que ir, pero antes les dejare la lección del dia de ayer (?)

"Si no salis no dormis" (Puede parecer nada pero esta frase es muy valiosa) (¿? O3o)

Es más poderosa que Megatron fusionado con Aizen O3O! y rinde el doble que tu blanqueador habitual (¿?)

Besitos las/os amooo

Byebye!

Pensamientos: _cursiva_

Dialogos: - hola

**"Beatiful Disaster, I prefer to lose... for only this time!" ****(NNOINELL)**

Buenos días público en general, esta historia de hoy sobre armarios también ha de tratar, asi que sigan mis rimas con atención, porque sobre amores y odios se trata esta ocasión.

Jornadas aburridas se dicen que en el níveo palacio transcurrían, tanto de noche como de dia, nada divertido ocurria. Pero el aburrimiento sin duda no iba a durar…

O eso al menos eso, un joven espada, se atrevía a pensar.

-¡Animal! –Trono en aquel lugar, llamada la torre de la tercera espada, donde una mujer enojada buscaba destruir aquel silencio sepulcral, frente un armario se los escuchaba vociferar.

-¡No tienes que gritar! –Clamo otra voz a la suya, cargando cientos de cajas se encontraba Nnoitra Jiruga-¡Si esta basura no fuera tan pesada ya hubiéramos llegado!

-¡No es basura!-Firmemente respondió- Aizen-sama explícitamente nos ordeno trasladar estas cajas a su nuevo armario

-¡Yo no soy sirviente de nadie! ¡Además tú no estás cargando nada!

-Soy una dama, no tengo porque llevarlo. Además soy tu superior ¿Necesitas acaso otra razón?

-¡Pues ya no pienso tolerarte mas Nelliel!-Tiro los objetos al suelo, mirándole desafiante desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

Ella suspirando se agacho, el le miro confundido, para luego enojarse al verla ignorarlo y con furia ahora le retuvo poniéndola contra el antiguo armario

-¡Sueltame animal! –Con su temple enojado se le oía berrear.

-¡No! ¡ No hasta que con mis propias manos tu cuello haya estrangulado!

Continuaba el forcejeo, ahora con rebeldía, la de ojos verdes briosa buscaba librarse de esas asesinas extremidades que sus signos vitales perseguían

Gruño cual bestia al sentir a aquella "doncella" morder su brazo derecho, arrancando la tela de aquel traje blanco, mientras de la recién formada llaga, la sangre en demasía se acoplaba.

-¡Maldita perra! –Regaño tomando a su querida Santa Teresa del mango, mientras desenvainaba su espada, ella a su vez tomo la suya.

Y justo cuando pensaba que la batalla estaba a punto, en medio de la nada misma salió el nombrado "Emperador oscuro".

-¿Que sucede aquí Octava, Tercera?-Esgrimió calmada la fiera, Aizen Sousuke, junto a su parcela.

-Parece que nuestros espadas crecen, querido Aizen-sama –Agregaba Ichimaru Gin, con su sonrisa de marca.

-Tousen –Luego al no vidente parecía que comandaba- ¿Cuales son las penas que debemos dar a estos espadas?

- Lamento interrumpirle, Aizen-sama -La de cabellos jade escapo de su "prisión" malvada- Soy yo quien debe ser castigada

Y sorprendida la octava, su espada guardo. Más no podía soportar que su "superior" todo el crédito se llevara. Así que como siempre, orgulloso, maquiavélico, lanzo su voz a la sonata

-Si alguien que es culpable soy yo su alteza –Bajo la cabeza- la tercera no tiene porque llevarse la gloria por mis "proezas"

-¡Calla animal!-Le miraba la mujer iracunda.

-¡Mejor calla tu zorra!-Replicaba con furia.

Y mientras la discusión se hacía presente apenas alejada. La mirada de aquél "Aizen-sama" se encontraba asombrada.

Puso una mano en su barbilla pensativo, mas después a su cabeza una idea vino, y una sonrisa socarrona en su faz se marco, altivo.

-Gin ayúdales a llevar mis objetos de valor al nuevo armario-Irrumpió la pelea y detuvo los comentarios.

-¿Señor? –Cuestiono, mas al ver su sonrisa, el plan pronto comprendió- Síganme pequeños –Coreo campante, mientras algunas cajas tomo en su levante.

Ambos le miraron alejarse. Agradeciendo a su amo se retiraron, con los objetos mencionados.

-¿Piensa poner en práctica lo que Szayel sugirió?

-Claro que si Tousen, esa idea merece mi atención

-Solo espero que este en lo correcto-El de piel oscura se alejo.

-¿Desde cuándo un dios comete alguna equivocación?-Sonrió cual demonio y entre las sombras desapareció.

Alejados a toda estrategia, nuestros nombrados "amigos", bastante aburridos se ocupaban algunas cajas y unos vidrios

-Aizen-sama tiene bastantes objetos-Argumentaba algo agotada, la de los ojos bellos.

-Sí, son sus favoritos, así que con cuidado.-Contestaba el de cabello blanco- Nnoitra esas van más al fondo

De muy mala gana, mas cajas pesadas, llevaba y traía del exterior maldiciendo la Octava espada.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas más, en vez de aligerarse el trabajo incluso llego a dificultarse por algunas riñas entre aquellos de rango menor. Suspiraba ya harto el zorro, cuando para su alegría se escucho el llamado de aquel monarca, dejando enfrascados en aquel burdo intercambio. A ambos espadas encerró en el armario.

-Esto será divertido -Auguro canturreando dirigiéndose al gran salón especificado.

Y estaban ambos jóvenes tan abstraídos en su pelea que no notaron irse al que llamaban todos llamaban "Creatura rastrera"

Paso media hora antes que se dieran cuenta de su soledad, y mientras Nelliel seguía apilando cajas. Nnoitra se ocupaba de fastidiar

-Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz animal, bestia sin escrúpulos, monstruo- Chillo ella nuevamente enojada por los malos tratos mientras el con su sonrisa llena de dientes se ocupaba de echarle otro leño a la fogata.

-Seguramente, Gin-san se fue porque estaba harto de oírte parlotear como una cotorra común

-¿¡Cotorra! A quien llamas cotorra, tu sucio despojo de hollow –Se acerco amenazadoramente a él- Estoy cansada de soportarte a ti, a tus ansias de poder, a tu petulancia –Le tomo de la chaqueta con fiereza- Estoy cansada de tenerte lastima de ser magnánima contigo, patética cucaracha-Lo retuvo ahora contra la puerta del nuevo armario- Estoy cansada de ti y de tus juegos–Puso su mano sobre Gamuza-

Y reducido nuevamente a escoria (Gamuza en su cuello ahora tomaba lugar) aparto su mueca asombrada por una de odio, de ira.

No iba a dejar que ella nuevamente se saliera con la suya, no señor, primero moriría.

-Yo soy quien está cansado de ti, harto de tu ser, estoy hastiado –Le aparto la daga con fuerza pero solo pudo hacer que retrocediera un poco- Siempre la favorita, la elegida, estar a tu sombra me da un asco tremendo Nelliel -El ceño de este se frunció a más no poder- Eres una mujer por los mil demonios, no puedes ser más fuerte que yo, no lo voy a permitir- Uso a Teresa para ahora contrarrestar la fuerza enemiga-Yo sere la tercera –Sonrio psicótico- Y si para serlo tengo que librarme de ti lo hare –La encaro- ¡Y esta repugnante sensación quizás se extinga de una vez!

Chocaron nuevamente ambas armas pero esta vez de manera brutal, se denotaba la gran energía espiritual siendo expulsada de ambos cuerpos chocando entre sí, repeliéndose, tratando de destruirse la una a la otra aun sin provocarse daño alguno

-¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes Odderswank?-Aullo corajudo- ¿Le temes acaso a mi querida espada? –Lamio la hoja con su larga lengua-

-Más bien tú tendrías que temerle a la mía –Comento- Utae… ¡Gamuza! –Y con una potencia de tamaños colosales se desplego el poder de la Zampakutoh. Pero lejos de asombrase por tal demostración de fuerza, el joven comenzó a reír, primero fue solo una risa pequeña

Pero luego se hizo más fuerte, a cada segundo acrecentándose, llegando incluso a alterar un poco el temple de la de cabello verde, terminando por convertirse en una carcajada psicótica digna de un asesino a sangre fría con los sentidos alterados y mueca estoica.

-¡Al fin, Al fin Nelliel! ¡Eso es lo que quería eso era lo que había esperado durante tantos años!-Se estremecía debido a la emoción que su ser tenia resguardado.

Pero sin responderle se abalanzo contra él que repelió el golpe, no sin antes intentar lanzarle un cero que ella misma se trago, ya que si destruían el armario, aizen se apiade de sus pobres almas de hollow.

Y así estuvieron por otra media hora, golpeándose, defendiéndose, la chica incluso había logrado dejarlo hecho un completo desastre.

Mas el sin inmutarse continuaba, por más que su cuerpo se demacrara ya tenía en su mente la victoria, esa repugnante sensación en su pecho volviéndose historia y el sonriendo a carcajadas mostrándole al "Rey" la cabeza destajada de la joven Nelliel sobre una bandeja de plata.

Pero pobre sea de ti, tendrás que rezarle a cada uno de tus santos, recuerda que la zampakuto que portas todavía le falta para haberse despertado

En síntesis si ella se liberaba, el era en quien bandeja su cuerpo mutilado presentaban.

Sablazo y sablazo, una vuelta y un trazo ya había dejado él en ella, más bien en sus brazos

Con el uniforme que le condecoraba, hecho pedazos, más aun la cubría en lo necesario de la mirada del espada sanguinario.

Más a él, la "repugnancia", comenzó a azotarle por cada célula. Esa molesta sensación caliente en su pecho lo estaba llevando a la locura. Con el torso desnudo, herido Nnoitra Jiruga, comenzó a sentir flaquear sus extremidades, más corto esas ansiedades y sostenido por la voluntad de su espada.

Sin querer, pero queriendo, le arrebato prendas que faltaban

-¡Nnoitra! –Alarmada, descubierta, avergonzada, con un lindo rubor bajando la mirada, la tercera espada intentaba cubrirse del animal que acechaba.

-Nelliel…-Corto se hubo quedado, se sintió hasta caído de un terraplén, aunque las heridas colmaran su cuerpo se aproximo hasta "Nell" que utilizando a Gamuza lo alejo con desdén.

-¡Vete animal pervertido! –Vocifero mezclando su enorme sonrojo con el enojo y su ardor.

-¿¡Como que me vaya! ¿¡ Al fin me has mostrado toda tu fuerza y quieres que me vaya! No señor, esto no se va a quedar así perra –Le observo furioso- es nuestra última pelea y cuando te tenga entre mis manos te voy matar-Una mueca maliciosa en su rostro en vano intento formar, porque la perversión le gano y se hacía de notar.

-¿¡Porque me miras así!-Algo nerviosa inquirió.

-¿Mirarte así como? Ya te dije que te iba a matar no me hagas repetirlo

-Tienes cara de violador, no de asesino-Espeto riendo un poco- No sabía que me desearas Nnoitra- Ronroneo hablándole con ternura, sabiendo que lo haría enojar, y le encantaba su "locura".

-¡Yo no te deseo perra! –Un poco se ruborizo al ser tomado en burla- Te voy a matar te voy a estrangular así nunca más tenga que oír tu fastidiosa voz, tus horribles y asquerosas palabras ¡Y nunca más tenga que ver tu endemoniadamente sexy cuerpo…!

Atención, Hudston tenemos un problema

Parece que del pensamiento te salieron las palabras para afuera

-¿Q-que me dijiste?

-¡Yo no dije nada! – Se excuso mirando hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Cómo que nada?-Furiosa rezongo- ¡Anda repítelo Octava!

-Yo no dije nada perra ahora cállate y tapate, desde aquí te puedo ver las…-Otra vez hablo de mas y se mordió la lengua incluso provocándose sangrar.

-Animal eres y animal serás, pervertido-Cual poesía anónima, recito la de ojos verdecinos.

-No soy un pervertido

-Entonces deja de mirarme

-¿¡Como demonios quieres que haga eso mujer! ¿Me crees acaso como el gay de Szayel? estas endemoniadamente buena y quieres que deje de mirarte ¡Pues vete al carajo! –Sonrió petulante, pero al descubrirse a si mismo termino por desmoronarse.

-¡Explícate animal! ¿Me deseas…? ¿Me amas…? ¿Me odias…? –Trato la mujer de incordiar.

-¡Tu me agobias!-Respondió, harto de dar declaración- Me das asco, me repugnas, al verte deseo matarte, torcer cada uno de tus huesos a mi antojo, arrancarte los ojos, después la lengua, porque estoy harto ya de tener que soportar en el pecho esta maldita tibieza

Se quedaron quietos por unos cuantos minutos, ella ya sin escrúpulos, decidió acercársele al psicótico, quien sabe, quizás que le arrancase parte por parte le parecía exótico

-¡A-aléjate!

Pero ella no se iba, sino que aumentaba la velocidad de su corrida, hasta tropezarse con una de las endiabladas cajas, vaya picara casualidad…la doncella semidesnuda termino sobre el animal.

-¡Ouch! –Se la escucho cavilar.

-¡T-tonta me falta el aire! –Se lo escucho porfiar, ya que aplastado bajo unos grandes "amigos" se tuvo que quedar.

E intentándose de ella separar, la tomo por los atributos, queriendo hacerla bajar.

Un escalofrió le recorrió al instante la espalda, dejando a la "superiora" sumisa bajo el toque de la bestia, que ya sin resistencia atrajo su rostro al suyo, y con fiereza le planto un beso lleno de deseo y orgullo.

Sorprendida, mas de ella misma que dé el, veía su cuerpo a la rudeza responder. Entre el amor, deseo y el odio, parecía el segundo más fuerte. Intento el abrir su boca con la suya, y al hacerlo la dejo medio inerte.

Gimió con fuerza, no sabía si exclamo "Nnoitra", "Jiruga" o "Animal", pero al aventurarse a su boca degustar se alegró fogoso. Más que matarle quería ver sus expresiones de gozo, al ser tocada por el príncipe de los demonios

-Grita perra que asi me caes mejor –Mueca de odio se esfumo dejando una mezcla extraña entre pasión y amor.

-N-no…ahhh-ah- Inútilmente lo quiso alejar, mas no podía resistir a la "maldad", "oscuridad", que buscaba el salvaje individuo en ella despertar.

-Tu voz me dice que no, pero tu cuerpo me lo pide a gritos-A la mujer hubo de replantear.

-No me entregare a alguien…q-que me odia y me quiere matar-Le contesto al singular.

-Y yo no pienso dejarte escapar-Socarrón empezó a amenazar.

Se miraron de frente unos segundos, sin pensar, a lo quela de visible rosáceo rubor con su mano derecha el pecho masculino comenzó a acariciar.

-Q-que demonios –Aulló atónito.

-La sensación…¿Que es esa sensación? dímelo –Trato de indagar.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada –Dio otra vez vuelta la cara mirando hacia la pequeña ventana.

-Soy tu superior –Volvió a corroborar.

-Eres una perra de tetas grandes no una superior –Quiso contrarrestar.

-Soy la tercera, lo dice el tatuaje en mi espalda, no me gusta alardear. Yo peleo por defender lo que amo, no por brazos y cabezas cortados en el campo de batalla. El que sea más fuerte no tiene nada que ver conmigo ni contigo canalla, fue aizen sama quien eligió para mí este destino

-No me importa, no me interesa, no quiero saber cómo ni porque, solo quiero se detenga este absurdo y enférmante arder

Lo miro por unos segundos, al parecer no podía entender, porque tanto la odiaba porque tanto al sentimiento había que temer.

El lugar donde el corazón oscuro habitaba rozo, el sintió elevarse el fulgor y de la muñeca le aparto.

Dubitativa pensó y repensó, hasta que finalmente creyó encontrar la solución

-¿Sabes que es el amor? –Inquirió con algo pudor

-¿Amor?-Parecía que en su diccionario verbal esa palabra no existía, así y sin mas.

-El amor, es un sentimiento, propio mas de los humanos –El hizo una mueca de asco- pero los hollows también pueden sentirlo, todos primordialmente fuimos uno, que compartamos nuestros sentires no es absurdo

-Solo quiero que se detenga –molesto se le contemplaba- que pare y que deje de fastidiarme

-Entonces no me queda de otra, más que dejarte amarme

-¡Yo te odio!

-¡No tú crees odiarme! Mas has traspasado la línea y tu corazón al sentirme se vuelve palpitante

-¡Yo te odio! –Trato de convencerse- ¡Yo te odio! ¡Te detesto! Eres una escoria maldita que me enferma, que me asfixia, Yo te odio pero no puedo evitar-Callo un tanto puntual- N-no puedo evitar que mi pecho deje de flaquear al verte llegar

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí también me agradas –Una mano rozo los oscuros cabellos- yo también te "odio"

Y tomando de nuevo sus labios cayeron ambos, deleitándose el uno con el otro, "odiándose" tras las cuatro paredes de un nuevo armario que a propósito fue cerrado.

Y de entre las sombras se escuchaba el vocablo del dios

-Cuando nazca su hijo, traédmelo, y ella destruidle los recuerdos.

Destruir, cortar, romper, las mascara de carnero ha de caer

Cuando gracias al mismísimo odio y oscuridad

Nazca de las entrañas de la luz, un dulce pequeño animal…

EnD

Espero chicos que les haya gustado, me encanto escribir de ambos, y sobre todo adoro rimar, está en mi venas : D!

Gracias por sus coments prometo contestarles como se debe en el próximo shot, hasta luego nos vemos

Los amo mis lectores byebye!


End file.
